Bedtime Stories
by EzraBridgerIsMyLove
Summary: Possível continuação de "Our Little Rebel". Depois de um tempo que Emilie nasceu, Ezla vai para sua primeira missão e Kanan, Sabine, Zeb e Chopper ficam de babás. Mas um pequeno exagero de histórias para dormir causam uma aventura sem fim. Pequena referência de "Good Luck, Charlie!", "Once Upon a Time" e outros livros e filmes.
1. Coisa mais fácil da Galáxia

Ainda era noite em Lothal. A luz prateada da Lua deixava parte de planeta mais claro. Na parte que ela clareava, num morro, tinha uma nave. Chamada de Fantasma. Dentro dele, os seis integrantes da rebelião dormiam. Bem, na verdade, sete.

Num quarto, um homem e uma alicórnia dormiam na mesma cama, juntos. Só que eles não estavam sozinhos. Um pequeno bebê alicórnio dormia entre os dois. Era uma pequena potra bebê azul com cascos brancos como neve, de crina marrom com mechas pretas azuladas, no flanco tinha uma mancha cor de pele e seu cifre também era cor de pele. A potrinha começou a acordar.

Ela abriu os olhos, que eram meio verde meio azul elétrico. Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado e engatinhou até ele. Seu pequeno cifre se iluminou e uma aura branca cobriu ele e o cavanhaque do homem. Com a magia, ela puxou o cavanhaque. Quando ela começou a puxar, o homem começou a acordar.

\- Augh! Hey! - gemeu o homem acordando.

A potra começou a rir. O homem pegou a potrinha calmamente. Com as risadas deles, a alicórnia que dormia ao lado acordou.

\- Parece que nossa pequena rebelde acordou cedo... - disse a alicórnia.

\- E parece que... ela acordou um pouco elétrica! - disse o homem com um pouco de dor da potrinha estar puxando seu cavanhaque.

A alicórnia riu ao ver a cena. O nome dela era Esmeralda ou Ezla, como gosta de ser chamada, e o homem era Kanan, seu marido. A potrinha era Emilie, a filha dos dois.

Muito antes de Emilie nascer, Ezla era apenas a padawan de Kanan, até ela falar para Kanan sobre o que ela sentia e os dois se casaram secretamente. E quando Ezla engravidou, os dois contaram para a tripulação do Fantasma tudo. O Fantasma aceitou numa boa. Quando Emilie nasceu, o Fantasma ganhou uma nova espectro e cada um com um novo papel familiar.

Kanan se sentou na cama e Ezla também. Ele colocou Emilie em seu colo.

\- Por que ela acordou tão agitada? - disse Kanan.

\- Eu acho que é porque você contou muitas histórias para ela antes de dormir. - disse Ezla pegando Emilie.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? - disse Kanan.

\- Sabe, é que os alicórnios, quando são bebês, costumam ser muito influentes e quando contamos muitas histórias para dormir, acabam representando elas com a magia porque nessa idade, eles não tem controle total sobre a magia. - disse Ezla.

Emilie balbuciou no colo de Kanan.

\- Você tem certeza que vai conseguir ir na missão hoje? Faz pouco tempo que Emilie nasceu e você ainda não está preparada para deixá-la aqui sozinha. - disse Kanan.

\- Tenho certeza. Eu sobrevivi 8 anos na rua e eu posso sobreviver apenas uma noite. Eu sei que posso sobreviver uma noite sem a Emilie. - disse Ezla.

\- Você tem total certeza? Você é muito apegada á Emilie e ainda não parece estar pronta para isso. Você pode ter sobrevivido 8 anos nas ruas mas isso não ajudá nesse caso. - disse Kanan.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu... "confio"... em vocês e em Sabine, Zeb e Chopper para cuidar de Emilie. E outra coisa, Hera pode estar comigo mas eu e ela vamos deixar umas advertências porque, sabemos que vocês precisam. - disse Ezla.

\- Como assim confio entre aspas? - disse Kanan.

\- É que digamos que em trabalho de babá, vocês não são muito "classificados". Principalmente Zeb! - disse Ezla.

\- Não se preocupe. Quer saber, acho que você está preparada para ir para uma missão. E tem mais, eu sou um bom pai e líder. Posso cuidar de nossa filha por 1 noite, e com a ajuda da tripulação, vai ser mais fácil ainda. - disse Kanan.

\- Tudo bem, pai líder! Vamos ver se você é um bom babá! Mas é bom você saber que cuidar de um filho não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. - disse Ezla rindo um pouco.

Emilie pulou no colo de Kanan e esticou os cascos para Ezla.

\- Awww... Sentirei sua falta também, querida! - disse Ezla pegando Emilie nos braços.

Kanan levantou a sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso irônico.

\- Hum... Não que eu não esteja pronta para a minha primeira missão depois de Emilie nascer porque eu estou prontíssima! - disse Ezla colocando o casco no peito.

\- Sim. Claro. - disse Kanan de um jeito irônico.

Kanan se levantou da cama e colocou a camisa. Ele saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha, enquanto Ezla esperava ele no quarto. Um minuto depois, Kanan entrou no quarto com uma mamadeira cheia na mão. Ele se sentou ao lado de Ezla. Ele pegou Emilie no colo e deu ela o leite de dentro da mamadeira, para ver se acalmava Emilie.

\- Você tem certeza que consegue cuidar dela? Porque não é simples como dar mamadeira ou brincar com ela. - disse Ezla.

\- Eu cuidei de mim mesmo muito antes de você nascer e sempre fui bom em escapar de coisas complicadas. Eu posso cuidar de um bebê pônei. - disse Kanan.

\- Você fala como se fosse a coisa mais fácil da galáxia. - disse Ezla.

\- E não é? - disse Kanan.

Depois de 1 minuto, a mamadeira de Emilie acabou e ela já estava dormindo nos braços de Kanan. O Jedi deus uns tapinhas na costa da potra, que deu um pequeno arroto. Isso tirou uma risada silenciosa do casal. Com isso, Kanan colocou Emilie na cama e ele e Ezla começaram a dormir ao lado dela.


	2. Boa Sorte, Emilie!

Mais tarde naquele dia, Ezla e Hera se preparavam para a missão. Ezla estava nervosa. Era a primeira vez que ela deixaria sua filha, ainda bebêzinha, com babás! Ela tinha medo de deixar Emilie sozinha. Era a primeira vez que Ezla deixaria sua filha. Ela não queria demonstrar na frente de Kanan mas ela estava preocupada e triste. O que mais preocupava era que as babás não tinham experiência nenhuma e uma delas era o Zeb!

\- Olha Kanan, eu deixei uma lista com o que Emilie precisa e restrições. - disse Ezla.

\- Amor, não se preocupe. O mestre Jedi aqui está no controle! - disse Kanan com Emilie nos braços.

\- Olha, só porque você é um Jedi não quer dizer que você entende de tudo. Você tem que brincar com ela, alimenta-la, dar banho e colocá-la para dormir. Se precisar ela chorar, é só pegar uma chupeta. Tem chupeta pela nave toda. Ouviu? Tem chupeta pela nave toda! - disse Ezla agitada e rapidamente.

\- Amor, calma. Se esqueceu que eu sei de tudo sobre o que nós convivemos? - disse Kanan.

\- Ah é? E eu faço aniversário quando? - disse Zeb.

\- 5 de julho. - disse Kanan.

\- 23 de novembro! - corrigiu Zeb.

Ezla revirou os olhos. Hera entrou na cabine.

\- Está pronta, Ezla? - disse Hera.

\- Claro sim. - disse Ezla.

Hera se aproximou da saída do Fantasma. Ezla se aproximou de Emilie.

\- Boa sorte, Emilie. - disse Ezla baixinho.

Emilie fez um barulhinho fofo. Ezla beijou a testa de Emilie e depois Kanan na boca. Assim, Ezla saiu do Fantasma com Hera. Emilie fez outro barulho, querendo dizer "momma". Kanan se virou na mesa, onde Sabine, Zeb e Chopper estavam sentados.

\- Então, quem fica com o primeiro turno? - disse Kanan.

\- Você devia começar. Você foi um dos responsáveis pela criação dela! - disse Sabine.

\- E ficar nos outros 3 turnos. - disse Zeb.

\- E-Eu não posso cuidar dela sozinha. Todos somos responsáveis. Somos uma equipe. Uma família. E uma família tem que cuidar do membro mais novo. E porque se nós não fazermos o combinado, Ezla e Hera vão fazer ficarmos em pedaços. - disse Kanan.

\- Tá bem. Fico com o quinto turno. - disse Zeb.

\- Não tem quinto turno. - disse Kanan.

\- Exatamente. - disse Zeb.

Kanan revirou os olhos. Emilie olhou para ele e deu uma risadinha.

\- Hum... Sabine você fica com Emilie no primeiro turno. - disse Kanan.

\- Por que eu?! - disse Sabine.

\- Porque você é melhor para cuidar de Emilie. Você é boa com crianças. Você é uma garota! - disse Kanan.

\- Mas você é o pai! - disse Sabine.

\- Tá! Eu fico com o primeiro turno mas quando acabar, resolveremos quem fica com os outros turnos. - disse Kanan.

Sabine e Zeb suspiraram de alívio.

* * *

Duas horas se passaram e Kanan já parecia um pouco cansado de ter cuidado sozinho de Emilie mas não podia falar para Ezla, se não ela falaria um longo e sonoro "Eu te avisei!". E não só isso, também teria muito mais de trabalhos de babá. Ele não queria admitir, mas cuidar de bebês pôneis, de referência alicórnios, era difícil.

Emilie não era o bebê mais fácil de se cuidar. Ela era muito agitada, se sujava toda quando comia e não gostava de tomar banho. Foi praticamente uma tortura. Nem Ezla tinha tanta energia assim. Mesmo se Emilie fosse uma mistura de deles dois, não teria tanta energia desse jeito. E ela ainda não estava cansada. E nem vou falar sobre quando ele teve que trocar a fralda dela!

Zeb, Sabine, Chopper esperavam na cabine principal para saberem de quem seria o próximo turno de babá.

\- Então, boa sorte com Spectro 7. - disse Zeb se levantando da cadeira.

\- Owoa, owoa, owoa como assim, eu vou cuidar dela agora? Você é que vai e depois vai ser o Chopper! - disse Sabine.

Chopper fez um barulho estranho e deu um choque em Zeb.

\- M-Mas foi ela, sua lata-velha! - disse Zeb.

Os três começaram á discutir. Eles só pararam quando Kanan entrou na sala, encharcado com sabonete em seu corpo, com Emilie nos braços.

\- Hum... Kanan... - disse Zeb.

\- Sim, Zeb? - disse Kanan.

\- Você não ia dar banho em Emilie? Ela está seca e você está... - disse Sabine.

\- É... Eu e Emilie tivemos um desentendimento de quem dava banho em quem. - disse Kanan.

A tripulação (e Emilie) tentou não rir mas não conseguiu. Kanan revirou os olhos.

\- Ok, Sabine, sua vez. - disse Kanan entregando Emilie para Sabine.

\- Eu sabia. - disse Zeb.

Sabine bufou, um pouco irritada. Ela carregou Emilie nos braços e foi até o banheiro, para dar banho na pequena alicórnia.

\- Enquanto ela tenta dar um banho em Emilie, eu vou tirar essa espuma de mim. Tem espuma em todo o meu corpo. Literalmente, todo! - disse Kanan.

Quando Kanan foi para o outro banheiro, Zeb riu dele silenciosamente.

* * *

Alguns minutos se passaram e Sabine saiu do banheiro com Emilie, enrolada numa toalha quentinha. Sabine não parecia tão cansada de ter dado banho na bebê como Kanan. Na verdade, foi muito mais fácil. Ao ver isso, Kanan pulou da cadeira, já seco.

\- C-Como você f-fez isso?! - disse Kanan surpreso.

\- Digamos que a Emilie precisava de um "toque feminino". - disse Sabine.

Kanan revirou os olhos. Com Emilie nos braços, Sabine pegou um livro em cima da mesa com uma das mãos.

\- O que você vai fazer? - disse Zeb.

\- Vou ler uma história para Emilie. Está na lista de Ezla. Fala que antes de dormir, é para ler um conto de fadas desse livro aqui. - disse Sabine mostrando a capa de um livro grande que o título era " _Era Uma Vez_ ".

\- Daqui há uma hora, vamos mudar de turno. Zeb, vai ser a sua vez. - disse Kanan.

Zeb bufou, como se isso fosse um castigo ou uma tarefa cansativa. Sabine tomou um ar de brincalhona. Ela entrou no quarto.

Com o livro numa mão, Sabine secou Emilie um pouco mais com a toalha. Ela colocou Emilie no berço do quarto. Sabine pegou uma cadeira, colocou ela ao lado do berço e se sentou. Sabine colocou o livro na sua frente e começou a ler ele em voz alta:

\- Era uma vez... -

* * *

 **Eu sei, eu sei. O capítulo é uma pequena referência ao episódio de "Good Luck, Charlie!", tem uma frase da série "Shake It Up" do episódio "Sweat It Up" e com o famoso livro "Once Upon a Time" da série da ABC "Once Upon a Time". Amo essa série! Estou bolando boas ideias para um Crossover de OUAT com Star Wars Rebels. Aceito ideias e sugestões para o Crossover!**


	3. Era Uma Vez

Demorou um pouco para fazer Emilie dormir. Na verdade, nem ela dormiu. Mesmo lendo um dos contos do livro, Sabine não conseguiu acalmar a pequena potra. Ela tentou ler "Cinderela" para fazer Emilie dormir mas ela não se acalmava. Sabine conhecia a história mas não sabia que essa história tinha um bruxo chamado "Rumplesisck" ou coisa parecida.

\- Emilie, por favor. Vá dormir. Prometi para sua mãe que você ia dormir há essa hora! - disse Sabine com uma pequena vontade de chorar.

A bebê nem pareceu prestar atenção no apelo da tia Sabine, apenas continuou a rir.

\- Hum... Eu sei que não é para fazer mas é melhor eu te contar outra história para você dormir. Tudo bem que tal... "Chapeuzinho Vermelho"? - disse Sabine folheando as páginas.

Emilie bateu os cascos, rindo um pouco.

\- Espero que agora você durma senão o tio Zeb vai tirar sarro da tia Sabine para sempre! - disse Sabine com o livros nas mãos.

A potra apenas fez um barulho fofo. Sabine suspirou, esperando que aquele barulho significou "ok". Mesmo não sabendo o que a potra estava querendo expressar, Sabine começou a ler:

\- Era uma vez... -

* * *

Já fazia um tempo desde que o turno de Sabine acabou. Zeb estava feliz. Porque, se Sabine continuar com Emilie, ele não teria que cuidar da "Spectro 7". Kanan percebeu a demora de Sabine com a filha.

\- Hum, Zeb? Você sabe por quê Sabine está demorando tanto? - disse Kanan.

\- Sei lá! Espero que ela continue cuidando dela, pois eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de cuidar da Spectro 7. - disse Zeb.

Nesse instante, Sabine entrou na cabine, com o olhar cansado e com o livro numa das mãos. Sem dizer nada, Sabine jogou o livro em Zeb.

\- Hey! Por que fez isso?! - disse Zeb.

\- Porque é sua vez... - disse Sabine dormindo em pé.

\- Sabine... você... está dormindo? - disse Kanan.

\- *Bocejo* Sim... *bocejo* Digamos que Emilie não quer dormir... *bocejo* - disse Sabine bocejando e encostada na parede, dormindo.

\- Então admite que cuidar dela é difícil? - disse Zeb com um ar de ironia.

\- Pode ser... *bocejo* - disse Sabine com outro bocejo.

\- Espere! Se Emilie não quer dormir e você está cansada, quer... dizer... - disse Zeb.

\- Quer dizer que você vai ter que você vai ter que ler uma história para ela dormir... - disse Sabine com um toque de ironia.

Zeb bufou, enraivecido. Ele pegou o livro e foi até o quarto onde Emilie estava. Sabine riu um pouco em quanto começava a dormir na mesa. Kanan percebia que sua filha dava trabalho. Não apenas para Kanan, e para todos. Ezla, de algum jeito, conseguia acalmar a filha. Ezla tinha um toque de delicadeza que ninguém tinha.

* * *

Depois de um tempo, Sabine acordou num pulo, como se tivesse levado um susto.

\- Sabine, o que foi? - disse Kanan.

\- Não é só... que a história que estava naquele livro é um pouco assustadora. - disse Sabine.

\- Como assim? - disse Kanan.

\- Eu não sei explicar mas as histórias que tem no livro são... diferentes... Tipo, uma história que devia ser sobre uma garotinha que se perdeu na floresta virou um conto de horror! Uma mulher sendo caçada pela rainha, uma capa vermelha que protege de uma maldição, uma besta que mata todos da vila e a Chapeuzinho é a besta e mata o namorado... - disse Sabine começando á dormir.

Kanan ficou sem palavras. Ele começou a sacudir Sabine, que acordou.

\- Você está dizendo... que leu uma história, com assassinatos e um monstro, para minha filha, que tem apenas 8 meses?! - disse Kanan fazendo pausas e com raiva.

\- Olha, não me culpa, foi sua "esposa secreta" que me pediu. - disse Sabine.

\- Se é assim, o que ela disse exatamente na lista? - disse Kanan.

\- Está aqui. Olhe. Ler livro para Emilie. - leu Sabine no papel.

Kanan pensou por um instante.

\- Hum... Sabine? - disse Kanan.

\- Sim? - disse Sabine.

\- Aqui está falando, qual livro? - disse Kanan.

\- Não. Por quê? - disse Sabine.

\- Bem... porque toda noite, Ezla lê um livro pequeno de histórias e, pelo o que eu vi, o livro que você leu era muito maior que o de costume e também é DE FATOS REAIS! - disse Kanan alto.

\- O que?! Como assim de fatos reais?! - disse Sabine pulando da cadeira.

\- Tudo que está naquele livro, aconteceu há muitos anos atrás! Num mundo mágico que Ezla conheceu! Tem conteúdo impróprio para quem tem a idade de Emilie! Aqueles contos são diferentes dos que conhecemos e isso pode influenciar muito! Se Ezla perceber que tem algo de errado, ela arranca nossos corações direto do peito! - disse Kanan agitado.

\- Hey! Isso estava no livro! - disse Sabine um pouco animada.

Kanan mandou um olhar irritado para ela, que se encolheu um pouco assustada.

\- Olha, temos que falar para o Zeb não ler o livro. - disse Kanan.

Os dois se levantaram rapidamente das cadeiras e foram até o quarto. Antes que pudessem entrar no quarto, Zeb abriu a porta, com o livro na mão.

\- Zeb! Por favor, fale que você não leu as histórias do livro! - disse Kanan desesperado.

\- Sim. - disse Zeb.

\- Ah não! Quantas?! - disse Sabine.

\- Duas. - disse Zeb.

Sabine e Kanan começaram a se preocupar, enquanto Zeb olhava para eles, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

\- Que foi? Eu pensava que você gostava de ver sua filha feliz, Kanan. - disse Zeb.

\- E eu gosto mas não era esse o livro que era para ler. Ele é mágico e não para a idade dela. E o pior é que ele deixa a magia de Emilie mais forte. - disse Kanan.

\- Como um livro faz tudo isso? - disse Zeb.

\- Se esqueceu? Emilie é muito influente nessa idade. Uma histórias apenas pode fazer ela brincar como alguém na história e imagina 4! - disse Kanan.

\- Na verdade 6... - disse Sabine baixinha meio sem graça.

Kanan mandou um olhar irritado para Sabine. Nesse instante, a porta do quarto fechou, violentamente, como se fosse mágica.

Ao ouvir o barulho, Chopper foi até eles, resmungando. Os três não prestaram atenção no droid, só olharam para a preta fechada. Kanan abriu a porta. Mas, invés de ter uma simples cabine do Fantasma, tinha uma coisa que podia fazer até um lorde sith se assustar.


	4. Mortos na minha nave

Um cemitério. Um cemitério escuro e assustador. O céu escuro com apenas as estrelas e a lua cheia como pontos de luz. Alguns quilômetros, um castelo caindo aos pedaços, com um toque de assombrado.

Kanan fechou a porta rapidamente. Ele respirou fundo. Ele abriu a porta de novo e o cemitério continuou lá. Ele fez isso várias vezes, e o cemitério ainda não sumiu.

\- C-Co-Como isso é possível?! - disse Kanan.

\- Sei lá! Foi você que decidiu se casar com uma criatura encantada e tiveram essa pirralha encantada! - disse Zeb.

\- Mas como isso deu aqui dentro?! - disse Sabine.

\- Não sei! Pode ser... magia! - disse Kanan.

\- Você já não devia saber disso?! - disse Zeb.

\- Sem ofensa, mas você é casado com uma alicórnia e também tem uma filha alicórnia! Você já não devia lidar com isso?! - disse Sabine.

\- Eu não sou um alicórnio e tenho pouca experiência com esse tipo de coisa! E não é todo dia que um cemitério aparece no nosso quarto! - disse Kanan.

\- Espere. Se aquele cemitério está lá dentro, cadê a Emilie? - disse Sabine.

Os três pensaram por um instante. De repente, umas risadinhas vieram do cemitério. Ao ouvirem isso, os três olharam assustados bem atentos para o cemitério. Perto de umas lápides perto do castelo antigo, Emilie corria entre elas. Mãos pareciam brotar do chão e quase pegar Emilie, que não parava de correr e rir ao mesmo tempo, como se as mãos não tivessem lá.

Ao perceberem o que estava acontecendo, os três começaram a correr desesperados para pegar a pequena alicórnia.

\- Emilie! Emilie! Vem com o papai! Vem! - gritou Kanan se aproximando de Emilie, que não parava de correr.

\- Por que bebês pôneis não são como humanos? Aprendem a andar mas não tanto assim. - disse Zeb.

Os três se aproximaram de Emilie, que parou diante uma outra lápide. Kanan na frente, Sabine atrás dele e Zeb atrás dela. Sabine sentiu uma coisa pegar sua perna.

\- Zeb, para com isso. Não tem graça. - disse Sabine.

\- Parar com o que? Eu não estou fazendo nada. - disse Zeb.

\- Você não está pegando na minha perna? - disse Sabine.

\- Não. - disse Zeb.

\- Espere... Se não é você que está pegando na minha perna então quem está?... - disse Sabine um pouco assustada.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu o que era. Uma mão brotando do chão!

Sabine gritou. Ela tirou a perna rapidamente e a mão saiu junto com a perna. Ela mexeu a perna rapidamente. A mão se soltou e caiu no ombro de Kanan, mas ele não percebeu.

\- Gente, estamos com um problema. Eu ficaria feliz se vocês não fizessem nenhum tipo de brincadeira agora. - disse Kanan.

\- Hum... Não é a gente. - disse Sabine um pouco assustada.

Kanan olhou para o ombro e deu um pulo logo que viu. Desesperado, Kanan jogou a mão para Zeb, que rapidamente jogou para Sabine, que jogou para Kanan e assim por diante. Depois de um tempo jogando a mão um para os outros, Sabine jogou a mão para Zeb, que caiu num alçapão em baixo do cemitério.

\- Zeb! Você está bem? - gritou Sabine.

Zeb estava deitado no chão, se levantando aos poucos. Ele abriu os olhos.

\- Acho que sim... - disse Zeb.

Ele olhou ao redor e viu que em seu peito, a mão estava. Ele, num movimento rápido, jogou a mão para longe.

\- Zeb, fique calmo. Vamos pegar Emilie e já vamos te ajudar. - disse Kanan.

Kanan e Sabine olharam ao redor, e não viram Emilie em nenhum lugar. Os dois viram o horizonte do cemitério e não viram a pequena alicórnia.

\- A Emilie não está aqui... - disse Sabine.

\- Sem querer estragar o momento desespero, mas eu acho que já sei onde a Spectro 7 está. - disse Zeb.

Sabine e Kanan olharam para baixo. Zeb apontou para umas pequenas pegadas de cascos no chão, que iam até o outro lado do alçapão.

Os dois olharam curiosos. Eles pensavam: Como Emilie correu tão rápido para aquele alçapão? Mesmo muito curiosos, os dois desceram cuidadosamente até o alçapão.

Os três olharam ao redor. O alçapão era enorme. Tinha um caminho longo que parecia se alastrar em todo o cemitério. Tinha uns gravetos no chão. Kanan pegou um deles e acendeu com fogo.

\- Que lugar enorme! Como vamos achar a Emilie nesse lugar?! - disse Sabine.

\- Seguindo as pegadas dela. - disse Kanan.

Tinha um enorme caminho de pegadas de pequenos cascos. Os três começaram a seguir as pegadas, esperando achar a pequena alicórnia no final do caminho.

* * *

Já tinha se passado muitos minutos e o caminho parecia interminável. Os pés dos três já estavam doendo de tanto andar.

\- Esse buraco não tem fim?! Estou cansada... - disse Sabine.

\- Você acha que eu não estou?! Isso está acabando comigo! - disse Zeb.

\- Shh! Esperem. Estão ouvindo isso? - disse Kanan.

Nesse instante, Sabine e Zeb ouviram o que o Jedi estava ouvindo. Era um barulho de de risadinhas. Vindo do teto. O lasat se levantou o mais que podia e socou o teto, abrindo um buraco no teto.

Com cuidado, Zeb ajudou Kanan e Sabine e depois, eles ajudaram o lasat para ir para o teto. Os três olharam ao redor e viram que era uma casa caída aos pedaços. Na verdade, parecia mais era um castelo caindo aos pedaços.

\- Isso é um castelo?! - disse Sabine.

\- Não! É uma nave espacial! - disse Zeb sarcasticamente.

\- Parem com isso. Não podemos desviar do assunto. Encontrar minha filha antes que Ezla volte se não... ela arrancará nossos corações direto do peito... - disse Kanan assustado.

Os três ficaram pensativos por um tempo, pensando no que aconteceria se Ezla descobrisse que eles perderam a filha dela dentro de um castelo dentro da própria casa!

\- Ok. O jeito mais rápido de achar a Emilie é nos separando. Sabine, vá por aquele lado, Zeb por aquele e eu vou por esse. Se cada um precisar de algo, é só falar pelo comunicador. - disse Kanan apontando os lados.

\- Tudo bem. - disse Sabine e Zeb ao mesmo tempo.

Os três se separam e foram pros lados que Kanan apontou.

* * *

 **Há pouco tempo, eu descobri que o nome da minha história é o mesmo de um filme da Disney em que os acontecimentos são quase os mesmo. Coincidência não? Esse e o próximo capítulo também são uma referência a Scooby Doo, que é curioso porque Freddie Prinze, Jr., a voz de Kanan nos EUA, atuou como Fred em Scooby-Doo (2002) e Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004). Eu fiz isso de propósito. Gosto de uma referência ou paródia.**


End file.
